


Secret Garden

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun has always believed in parallel universes, and none of his friends ever believe him. However he finds a garden located in the back of his great uncle’s estate and realizes something is different about this place. Specifically, a young boy lives there. By himself. Strange? He thinks so.
Relationships: Jihyuck - Relationship, Nomin - Relationship, Renle - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my second chapter au and this one is more far along so i hope you like it <33

“Yah you idiot! Watch where you’re going!”

Renjun didn’t move, he just sat there and watched as his father yelled at the cars. He put his head against the window. No WiFi for two months, no friends for two months. Just him, his great uncle, his annoying bratty younger cousin and a large ass estate.

“Listen, I don’t think I need to go over the rules again. Please don’t get into trouble while you’re there.” His father begged, his eyes darting through the rain at the cars.

Renjun huffed, signaling that he heard what his dad said. He wasn’t a bad kid, his therapist recommended the vacation. Depression and anxiety always haunted his mind, sometimes reflecting in his school work. So this was to help change that. No WiFi meant no worries over the phone. Plus a beautiful estate to enjoy. What a bunch of crap.

“We’re here. I’ll get your luggage. You just head inside.” His dad said, parking the car.

Renjun slowly stepped out, opening the umbrella. The house itself was three stories high, and it was at least 25 acres of land. His feet dragged him into what he would call his home for the next two months.

“Renjun! It’s so good to see you again!”

The voice was loud and clear meaning it could only be one person. His great uncle, who went as Uncle Huang or Mr. Huang. Even some of his nieces and nephews called him that, out of respect. 

“Uncle Huang, its good to see you as well.” Renjun smiled forcefully, seeing his dad walk into the house with his suitcase and bags.

“Well Uncle, thank you for letting Renjun stay with you.” His father smiled patting Jun on the shoulder.

“Of course! He’s welcome anytime.” His uncle grinned.

Renjun glanced at his dad, who gave him a thumbs up. “Bye Junnie. I’ll see you in a couple months okay?”

He sighed and nodded, his father shutting the door behind him. Renjun’s uncle took the boy’s suitcase while Renjun grabbed his bags.

“I know you’re not thrilled about being here. However I can promise you that’s its not as bad as it seems. In fact, tomorrow when it’s done raining, go outside and explore the grounds.” 

“Alright.” He said stiffly, following his uncle as he led him to his new room.

It wasn’t horrible. In fact a lot of people would’ve said it was nicely decorated and pretty. However to Renjun it was just plain boring. No electronics, no books besides old Shakespeare, no art supplies. Nothing like his room back home.

“I know it’s late. So unpack, join us for dinner, and then you can get some sleep!” 

A curt nod came from Renjun as he shut the door to his room. He unpacked, putting his clothes away and his utensils in the bathroom. Luckily he brought some of his art supplies with him. 

As he finished unpacking, a knock came from his door. He opened it to find his cousin, Zexian, who was absent earlier, glaring at him.

“Uncle Huang told me to come fetch you.” He huffed, glaring at Renjun.

Renjun sighed. “Tell him I’ll be right down.” “You can do that yourself.” He spat, running down the stairs.

He checked to make sure his clothes were fine before heading down after his cousin. The kitchen smelt good, and he saw his uncle’s two maids. His uncle grinned, patting the seat next to him.

Renjun sat down, looking at Zexian who just stuck out his tongue. He rolled his eyes, now looking at the soup in front of him. Of course he wouldn’t complain, as he didn’t find it appropriate to complain. Unlike his cousin who was very vocal about not wanting soup.

“Zexian, just eat your food for goodness sake!” Renjun yelled, now frustrated with the boy.

His uncle sighed, shaking his head. “Please just eat your food and go to your rooms.”

Renjun grumbled, finishing his soup. He got up and angrily walked up the stairs. All his pent up anger from the therapist’s, the car ride, and just being here, was now releasing.

He shut the door to his room, locking it and stared out the window. He just wanted to talk to his friends again. This vacation was more like death to him then anything.

Renjun changed into shorts and a baggy t-shirt. He sat down at the desk, taking out his pencils and sketchbook. He remembered how pretty the beach looked in the pictures his dad showed him. 

‘Maybe I can visit there while I’m here. Apparently it’s connected to the estate.’ His eyes lingered back to the window. The rain was slowly falling and if it wasn’t foggy, it would’ve been beautiful.

He walked over to his bed, flopping down on it. He closed his eyes and thought about what his friends were up to. Jaemin and Jeno were most likely having a sleepover and movie night. While Donghyuck and Jisung were finishing up on their vacation together on Jeju island. With that final thought, he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more eventful <3

“Renjun wake up!”

He groaned, awakening his eyes to see Zexian. Renjun grabbed his pillow and swatted him away.

“Hey! Uncle told me to wake you up. It’s already 10 AM.” Zexian rolled his eyes, walking out of the room.

Then it hit Renjun. How did he get into his room last night? Didn’t he lock the door? Deciding to forget about it, he got up and got changed into some jeans and a black t-shirt.

He met his cousin downstairs, glancing into the kitchen. They had made them bacon, eggs, toast, and some coffee. His stomach growled at the sight and sat down quickly.

“Thank you uncle.” He smiled, taking a sip of his hot coffee.

“Say Renjun, did anything happen last night?” 

His ears perked at the question, turning to his uncle with his eyebrow raised. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“Zexian told me he walked into your room to wake you and you were mumbling some strange words.” His uncle glanced at Zexian who nodded.

“Well I mean, I locked my door last night. However Zexian got into my room so maybe I didn’t after all...uh what type of words?”

Zexian bit into his toast before smirking. “It was some unknown language. Sounded like a spell though. Like a spell to keep something out.”

He sighed shaking his head. “Was it korean?”

Zexian chuckled. “Cousin, I know some korean. That was 100% not korean.” 

Renjun didn’t know what they were on about so he just continued to eat. They were most likely just playing a joke. 

He remembered his uncle’s words about the estate and he decided, since he didn’t have anything to do, he would go explore.

“Thank you uncle for breakfast. I’m going to check out the estate now.” Renjun smiled, before going into the main room. 

He put on his shoes and walked out onto the lawn. Surprisingly most of the ground was dry and it was only slightly foggy. 

“It feels different here.” He mumbled walking along the rows of flowers. “Almost like a hint of magic is calling out to me. Weird.”

He brushed his hand along one of the roses, his eyes drifting from their petals to their thorns. He breathed in their scent, but stopped himself when he saw a tiny hole in his uncle’s bush. It was covered in ivy so he pushed it away to see how big the hole was.

It was small, but he could crawl through it. He looked around and then inched his way to the other side of the bush. Unfortunately it just led to a hill which he went tumbling down. He came out on the other side, huffing as he looked up.

His eyes widened when he met eyes with a young boy with black hair. The boy smiled reaching out a hand to him. Renjun slowly took it and looked around. The garden seemed huge and it would definitely be noticeable from above ground, but he didn’t see it when he looked out from his window.

“Hi! What’s your name? I’m Chenle! It’s nice to meet you!” The boy said excitedly. 

Renjun cautiously looked at him before raising an eyebrow. “Oh uh...I’m Renjun. Where did you come from? I didn’t see you at all in the garden.”

Chenle laughed. “Oh! I didn’t come through the garden. I live here...sorta.” 

A huff came from Renjun who was still suspicious of the happy boy. However Chenle had a giant smile on his face, his eyes formed crescents while he smiled. 

Chenle walked around pointing to the pond in the back of the garden. “See this? That’s where I live!”

Renjun scoffed. “You can’t breathe underwater you dummy. That’s now how that works.”

The happy boy raised an eyebrow, almost in confusion of Renjun’s immediate denial. “Uh...what are you talking about?”

“You can’t live underwater you idiot.” 

Chenle looked at the pond before putting his hand through. He looked back at Renjun before putting himself straight into the water. Going deeper into the pond.

It must’ve been about two minutes before Renjun started to get worried. There was no way that boy could be breathing. He rushed over to the edge of the pond, only to not see anything.

“Chenle?” He yelled, looking around for the boy.

He started to have a panic attack, his anxiety getting the best of him. He started to breathe in and sat back on the grass. Suddenly he looked up and yelled when he saw Chenle.

“You believe me now?” He grinned, pointing to the pond.

“W-What are you?” Renjun shouted, moving back.

Chenle raised an eyebrow. “I’m a boy? Like you? Anyway- come with me!” He grabbed Renjun’s hand and began pulling him towards the pond.

“Y-Yah! What do you think you’re doing?” He yelled trying to get out of the boy’s grasp.

Chenle pushed him into the pond, Renjun expecting to get soaking wet as he braced himself. However the water never touched Renjun as when he opened his eyes, he realized he wasn’t in the garden.

“C-Chenle...?” He said, looking around at the dark room. “Chenle where are you?”

The said boy popped up from behind Renjun. He grinned, getting out of the pond. “I’m right here! What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Renjun stared around, his face full of panic and fear. “Chenle? Where are you? Where am I? CHENLE!” He shouted again.

He got out of the pond, looking around desperately. “Chenle! Oh god...where am I?” He glanced back down at the pond.

“Renjun...you can’t see me can you?” Chenle mumbled, a sigh escaping his lips.

Meanwhile Renjun touched the water, reacting to the ripples while his finger wasn’t wet. Chenle wrote something on a notepad that he had in his pocket and put it next to Renjun.

Renjun glanced down where a note had appeared. He raised an eyebrow and read the note carefully. “Go back through the pond.”

He grumbled and hopped into the pond, this time coming out of the garden side. He looked around and then saw Chenle pop his head up.

“Can you see me?” Chenle muttered.

Renjun nodded, sitting on the edge of the pond. “I don’t understand. What was that place?”

Chenle bit his lip. “A parallel universe.”

Renjun immediately jumped up. “Really? Parallel universes exist?” He said with a giant smile.

“Yes...? I only know about mine and yours however.” Chenle said, nervously rubbing his neck.

Meanwhile Renjun was flipping out. “Are you serious? This is crazy! Mind-changing- oh goodness they will never believe this-“

“Yah! Wait! You can’t tell anyone about this!”

Renjun stopped, looking back at the boy. “What- why?” “C-Cause...you just can’t for the safety of both our worlds.” 

Chenle grabbed Renjun’s hand, pulling him back to the pond. Renjun, not prepared for the sudden contact, blushed.

“Renjun, I’m trapped.” Renjun raised an eyebrow at the sudden statement. “What do you mean you’re trapped?”

“You couldn’t see me right? In the other world?” 

Chenle sounded desperate and Renjun nodded. “Yeah...” 

“It’s because my body is frozen somewhere in there. My physical form can be seen here but when I’m there no one can see me because my body is frozen. I need you,” he stared right into Renjun’s eyes, “...to get my body back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had all of these prepared hehe <3

Chenle was currently trying to calm Renjun down. The boy was having a breakdown over the thought that Chenle was technically dead.

“Renjun please calm down. I know it’s hard to take in but-“

“No! This is so weird! Who even are you? What even is this place? I’m hallucinating- wake up!” He slapped his face, opening his eyes and still seeing Chenle.

“Junnie-“ “Don’t call me that!” He yelled running towards the entrance.

He started to climb up the hill, not looking behind him. He heard Chenle calling him but he didn’t look back. Renjun was nervous, terrified and intrigued. 

Meanwhile Chenle was on the verge of tears. Finally after 80 something years, he thought that this boy would be his hope. The last person who said he would help him ditched him last minute. He said it was because Chenle was probably some weird alien trying to mutate him. Which wasn’t true, he just wanted to be free. He had so many chances to be free but wasn’t because they never believed him. He had been frozen for hundreds of years.

Renjun was cute too, Lele thought that at least. He thought that Renjun believed him, but he was just like the rest. At this rate- he would never get out of this frozen eternal prison. 

It was safe to say Renjun was upset. He didn’t know if he should mad at himself, Chenle or just the world for putting him in this situation. Chenle couldn’t be lying to him, he kinda proved it to him with the pond. However why did he feel like this was still some sort of hoax? That Chenle was really working with something to kidnap Renjun, but who’d want to kidnap Renjun?

He flopped onto his bed, his head in his hands. He groaned, the whole house probably hearing his dilemma. 

“Renjun?” He heard his uncle ask as he knocked on the door.

“Yes Uncle?” He mumbled, opening the door.

“You found the secret garden didn’t you?”

His first response was to yell, but instead he just widened his eyes and whispered, “What?”

His uncle sighed and shut the door. He sat down on the chair, Renjun sitting back on his bed. His uncle glanced out the window before smiling.

“When I was younger, I met this boy. He had black hair and told me the most outrageous story. He told me he was frozen and couldn’t be seen by anyone in his parallel universe. However people could see him on this side. The problem was that he couldn’t get anyone to unfreeze him. So he wanted me too. I turned him down, running away and not coming back out of the thought of maybe being kidnapped. I’ve lived in this house for 50 years now. Things happen every once in a while, but I think the boy is trying to be free once again. This time- it’s you.” His uncle smiled, his eyes closing at the thought.

Renjun looked away. The boy was stuck and he just wanted his help. Now he felt really bad. “Uncle I- I already-“

“You’re not leaving Renjun. You’re not leaving for another two months. You still have time. I want you to explore the attic. There might be something useful there to help you.” 

His uncle left, leaving Renjun to wallow in his thoughts. He remembered the language his cousin mentioned. He walked up the stairs to the third floor seeing the attic door. He opened it, turning on the lights.

“Chenle...he’s years older than me but because he’s been trapped for so long he hasn’t aged at all. So he’s just a teenage boy stuck in a world he didn’t ask for.” Renjun grumbled looking around at the papers and books in the attic.

He grabbed a book and dusted off the cover. Nothing useful. He grabbed another, repeating the dusting. Nothing useful again. This would take a while.

He looked over and saw a portrait. He’d never seen these people before. He took the paper off the frame and looked at the back. Renjun widened his eyes. It was a code. The writing was translated into the ABC’s. This wasn’t just here for no reason. He looked around the attic. This language had something to do with something. He just had to figure out what it had to do with. The portrait had a map as well. Maybe this could help with finding the way of the dimension to where Chenle’s chamber was.

He put the paper in his small backpack. He looked around at the books again, when he saw a tiny piece of paper sticking out. He took out the book, nothing peculiar about the title. He turned to the page of the paper and noticed there was a note written on the page.

Unfortunately the note wasn’t in his language so it took him about an hour just to uncover the entire note in English.

“I traveled to the other dimension. I wasn’t supposed to- but I did. The king and queen aren’t punishing me. Instead- they’re going to save Chenle. Because of what I did, our world is going to be taken over by the other’s portal. I escaped to this dimension in hopes Chenle would come with me. Instead the king froze him and buried him in the queen’s garden. Under the daisies. I don’t have much time before the portal closes to the other dimension. He’s my best friend but I can’t save him. Hopefully someone finds this. This is the code to open his chamber. Save my best friend. You need to use my knife and enter it into the chamber. The knife belonged to the king. Again- please save him. Please.”

Renjun ripped the page out and stuffed it into his bag. He saw a knife on the floor where the book was. He grabbed it and shoved it into the bag, rushing back down the stairs. 

“Uncle!”

His uncle turned, seeing the boy rush towards him. “I found it! I’m going to save Chenle!”

“Wait hold on! Renjun it’s late. I think you should get some sleep first.” 

“But Chenle-“ “...sleep. Chenle isn’t going anywhere.”

“...I don’t want him to be alone.” He muttered, blushing slightly at the thought of the boy.

His uncle smiled, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Then take some blankets and go keep him some company.”

Renjun looked up at his uncle happily and ran towards his room. He grabbed some blankets and two pillows. He put them in another bag and smuggled some snacks and drinks in as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i hope is that you’re enjoying this!! <3

The sun was setting as Renjun made his way to the garden. He knew Chenle wouldn’t be happy to see him but hopefully the snacks and blankets he brought would change his mind.

As he slid down into the hole his eyes caught a glimpse of Chenle. His head in his hands, loud sniffling. Chenle was crying, if it wasn’t obvious enough, and Renjun felt his heart pang.

“Chenle,” He began, the said boy raising his head. “I’m sorry, I brought blankets and snacks. I realized that I need to help you, urgently. I feel a connection to you if you understand.” He laughed awkwardly but Chenle grew a small grin.

“Oh, alright. Well it’s a bit late and I wouldn’t recommend going in there when it’s dark here.” Chenle got up, walking towards Renjun.

Renjun showed him the pillows and blankets. “We can make a fort!” 

They began working along the tree, spreading sheets and blankets out to make a tent-like thing. It was comfy and it would provide a good sleeping place for the night. 

(Time Skip.) 

Renjun woke up first, the bright sun hitting his face as he yawned. He glanced over at Chenle who was holding onto Renjun tightly. He smiled shyly before noticing the boy was awakening.

“Renjun...? Oh! S-Sorry.” He said, quickly getting out of the embrace.

Renjun just grinned like a little kid. He stood up and stretched before grabbing his bag. “We can get right to this or we take a minute.”

Chenle looked at him before looking back at the pond. “Renjun...I haven’t seen anything in there so I don’t know what it looks like. I don’t go out of the dark room the portals in.”

Renjun nodded before taking out the papers. “Chenle...someone wanted me to save you. They wrote a note. They gave me the code to your chamber. I have everything. I just need to get to your chamber.”

Chenle sighed laying back between the daffodils. “I’ll come with you, you just won’t be able to see me. I’ll bring a notepad though so that way I can still talk to you.”

Renjun nodded. “Let me get breakfast first. I’ll bring some back for you okay? That way we can go without an empty stomach. Actually how did you survive without food?”

Chenle laughed. “This isn’t my physical form remember? I can eat but it doesn’t matter because I’m frozen.”

“Oh- I’ll still bring you breakfast.” Renjun grinned before walking back up the slope.

He walked back into his uncle’s estate with a giant smile on his face. His cousin noticed it immediately. “Where were you last night?”

“Out. None of your business.” He chuckled walking towards the kitchen.

“Renjun, are you going on the mission soon?” His uncle smiled before looking towards the kitchen. “Take a picnic basket. Bring some breakfast for both of you.”

“Thank you uncle!” Renjun said before rushing into the kitchen.

He took the basket and filled it up with some biscuits, hard boiled eggs, and some bacon. He filled two water bottles up with water and walked back into the garden.

However when he returned he saw a note from Chenle. “Renjun, I have gone to find where my chamber lies. The note says somewhere in my mother’s garden. Where the daises were. So I have gone ahead to find the spot to ensure it is not gone. I will be back soon. Love, Chenle.”

Renjun was somewhat worried about the boy, but he noticed how flustered he got that Chenle wrote “love.” Love at first sight is only in fairytales and this was just a classic story. 

As he was lost in thought Chenle arrived back from the pond. He saw Renjun and grinned. “Renjun! It’s right where the note said it was! Only problem is...we’re not alone. So I snuck you something from my family’s chest. Its not much but it grants you an hour of invisibility and strength.” He handed Renjun a small vile of a bright blue liquid.

“Where did you find this?” He asked with shock as he grabbed the vile.

Chenle blushed, rubbing his neck. “Hidden in the room there’s a box. My family planted it there for whenever someone came to rescue me. I don’t know how to open the entire thing but that I specifically remember the code to. I know you have the knife but there was a sword in the room too. It’s hidden underneath the box in the crevice of a wall. You can use it to kill anybody who gets in your way!” 

Renjun widened his eyes. “I didn’t know I had to kill people.” “Just in case someone messes with you.” Chenle laughs nervously.

A small smile graces Renjun’s face as he hugs Chenle. “I’ll get you out. I promise you.”

“Let’s eat this food before we go anywhere.” Renjun handed him some bacon which Chenle happily took.


End file.
